


Snakes and Seawater

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 天使禁猟区 | Tenshi Kinryoku | Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Crowley runs into another demon on the beach and they have an awkward conversation about snakes, siblings, and souls.





	Snakes and Seawater

~ Snakes and Seawater ~

Walking alone on the seashore in the early evening, Crowley was not expecting to run into another demon. This one wasn't someone who he'd ever had a problem with (or vice versa) so he stopped a more-than-polite distance away and stammered out an awkward greeting.

"Hey, Astoreth.* What... uh. What's up?"

"Hmm," Astaroth hummed noncommittally in return, not otherwise acknowledging the other demon's presence in any way. After a long awkward pause, he finally said, "Heard you borrowed my name."

"Yeah, so? Not like you were using it for anything. And it's been a while since I gave it back."

Astaroth briefly turned his head to look at Crowley, his scowl deepening, before he returned to gazing out at the waves.

"Don't you usually have a snake?" Crowley asked, upon noticing that the normally ever-present animal was missing. "What happened to that?"

"She's dead," Astaroth answered flatly. "The snake was a container for the soul of whichever twin wasn't in control of our body. My sister died, so the snake died."

Crowley wasn't quite sure how to react to that and ended up going with: "Well... that sucks."

Astaroth continued to stare out over the ocean and Crowley was starting to think that would be the end of the conversation, when the other demon spoke up once more.

"It's strange being the only soul attached to this body, for the first time in my entire existence..."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> *Not a typo. Astoreth is the name of the combined body/souls of Astaroth and Astarte. (And also sounds a lot like the name Crowley used when he was a nanny, which is why this fic even exists.)


End file.
